


Pigtails (Daddy’s Education Sequel)

by SecretSinner



Category: Misha Collins - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Misha, Dom Misha Collins, Dom/sub, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSinner/pseuds/SecretSinner
Summary: Sequel to Daddy’s Education minus the Daddy kink  (but Misha is still very Dom!)When Misha told you that your pigtails would be useful... he wasn’t kidding.This is just filth from the gutter in my head.
Relationships: Misha Collins/Original Female Character(s), Misha Collins/Reader, Misha Collins/You
Kudos: 18





	Pigtails (Daddy’s Education Sequel)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, baby. Give you everything I’ve got until you don’t know if you’re in pleasure or pain” Misha growled tugging on one of your pigtails and kissing your neck. You moaned at the thought. 

“Yes, Misha, sir!” you cried out as his hand came down hard on your ass. 

“Stick that juicy ass in the air for me, legs spread wide. I want to watch you get nice and wet” 

You did as told “is this how you want me, Misha?” You sought approval, assuming the position. 

“Ummhmm, very good. Now touch yourself for me. Then I’ll give you a reward.” 

You slowly moved your hand between your legs and buried your fingers inside your already wet, sensitive pussy. Giving him a nice show. As he sat on the bed behind you, his hand coming down to spank you again. “Fuck, Misha!” ... “not yet” he replied sarcastically. 

You kept up pumping two fingers inside when you were instructed to stop. “Damn, look at that, beautiful” Misha praised then instructed you to observe your wetness on your fingers and suck them clean. 

Misha groaned at the sight, moving around the bed to be in front of you. That perfect cock in his fist. 

“I think it’s time for your reward” You nodded looking at him stroking himself before you. “Yes please, Misha, sir” you sighed. “Suck!” He demanded, grabbing your pigtails and pulling your face to his crotch. You happily began to teasingly kiss his tip, giving kitten licks to taste his precum and stimulate his frenulum. He grunted at the sensation of your tongue on such a sensitive part of his gorgeous cock. His fists wrapped around your hair and tugged you forward as he thrust into your mouth. “You’re going to take what I give you, understand, slut?” He growled as you moaned and tried to nod consent the best you were able. Misha took no mercy as he used you like a fucking toy that only existed to pleasure him. Hitting the back of your throat, using his grip on your hair to hold you just where he wanted. “Told you these would come in useful” tugging at your pigtails “feels so good, ya suck cock like a fucking pro!” Misha eased up a little, the expert way you took him in your mouth as he fucked your face becoming overwhelming. “Umm can’t decide to let you make me cum like this or in that sweet little cunt” Misha pulled himself away. “what do you think, y/n?” 

“I want you to cum like this but, you’re the boss Misha, sir. Do what you want” He grinned at his obedient lover. “I had made promise to give you a good pounding. But this is your reward so, I guess I’ll have to do that later” Misha pushed himself back into your mouth and started up a slow pace at first “look at me, baby, look at me and touch yourself again. I want you to make yourself cum as I finish in your mouth, you’ll swallow every drop”. He begun a more brutal pace again his gaze switching between your face and the hand that had disappeared between your legs, watching your hips roll as you teased your clit. “That’s it, umm what a sight... so good. I’m gonna cum, gonna cum in that pretty face.” You felt Misha’s cock twitching on your tongue as he let go and filled your mouth. Setting off your own orgasm, moaning around his length as you swallowed and licked up all he gave you. Your pussy clenching at the idea of being stretched around him. Misha was a drug and you were addicted. He panted above you and let his head fall back as he pulled out of your mouth, over sensitive at the feeling of you hungrily sucking at his tip. He gently tapped your cheek “amazing, y/n... absolutely amazing. Good girl!” Misha moved to lie down on the bed and pulled you off of all fours into his arms, affectionately running his fingers up and down your back. “Like your reward?” he smiled. “I sure did, Misha, best reward ever!” Misha was full of pride “I very much enjoy rewarding you” he chuckled. 

You snuggled into his chest, his ministrations relaxing. 

“Oh, I intend to keep my promise. I’m nothing if not a man of my word”.


End file.
